


Love In A Photograph

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bedside Photos, F/F, Flufftober, Photographer Alec, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Alec needs to complete his photography portfolio, and Izzy volunteers help.





	Love In A Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one's really cute, hopefully you guys like it too <3
> 
> Today's prompt: Photography

"Just turn your head a little more to the left Iz," Alec said from behind his camera, watching Izzy through the lens as she turned her head towards Clary, the smile softening her face as Alec snapped the shot. That would be a good one. "Okay, what's next?"

Alec had needed some volunteers to take pictures of for his portfolio, and without asking, Izzy had volunteered herself and Clary. It wasn't his usual forte for photographs, preferring landscapes normally, but watching Izzy laughing along with Clary, the longing looks of love he could capture between them, it made everything worthwhile.

"Oh, I know!" Clary grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she pulled Izzy around, getting Izzy to stop just in front her. "How about like this?" Clary cupped Izzy's cheeks, Alec sneaking another picture as they got into position, Clary tilting Izzy's head down, and going on her toes to press her lips to Izzy's forehead, Izzy's hands naturally winding their way to link together behind Clary's back, pulling her close so they were touching from the hips down. Izzy could feel a blush starting to rise, but she forced it down as best as she could for the photo.

"Perfect and done," Alec grinned giving them a chance to separate, which took longer than it needed to. 

"I've got another one too," Clary said, glancing to Alec.

"Well, I've got everything I need, but so it's up to you?"

"Izzy?" Clary turned to Izzy pleadingly.

"I guess we can do another one." Izzy shrugged, glancing at her brother. "So long as you're happy with it?"

"It'll be two, sorry," Clary chuckled as the siblings rolled their eyes.

"I'm fine with doing a few more," Alec said, turning back to the camera and fiddling with a few settings. "What's first?"

Clary changed her stance, her left leg bent out in front of her as she directed Izzy to stand with her back to her leg and put her left arm around Clary's neck as Clary's right arm gripped tightly around her waist. "Okay, now you need to relax, because you're going to lean back, and I'm going to lean over you."

"Oh, like a dancing dip?" Izzy asked, her eyes lighting up as she shuffled her feet a little to help her balance, "and then we're reversing it, right?"

"Yeah, that was the plan. Is that okay?" Clary responded uncertainly.

"That is perfect! I love it!" They slowly leaned into the dip, their eyes locking onto each other as they did. The camera flashed several times, both girls remaining in position again, for far longer than they needed to, until Clary slowly pulled them back up. Alec turned away then, as Clary didn't let go of Izzy's waist, instead pulling her in against her and kissing her deeply. 

When they'd finally finished the shoot, the last photo of Izzy dipping Clary complete, they both headed out for drinks, Alec promising to get the pictures to them as soon as possible. It didn't take long for the two dip photo's to be on the bedside tables in matching gold and black frames, something perfect for them to wake up to each morning.


End file.
